


No Matter the Case, Stay Sharp

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Just as humans have their problems to deal with, vampires have their own problems too. For instance, Kokichi finds himself attracted to the blood from the only human he's ever met who begs him to bite her. Also, although it's legal for vampires to co-exist with humans, there's still vampire slayers out there such as Angie.





	1. Chapter 1

The urge for blood was more strong than he's ever felt before. He could sense it, the blood of a liar, and his thirst took all of the self-control that he had. This is different, it's completely different from his usual thirst, and the most different part is definitely the victim's reaction. “Ahh…! So rough…! I knew you wanted to make out with me!”

In this world, vampires are not a rare sight, but one would still be surprised at finding one. It's come to a point as to where vampires don't have to hide their identity if they don't want to, but due to some people still not accepting their presence, only the bold ones reveal themselves. As a vampire, there tends to be a specific type of blood that opens up your craving. People with mischief, hope, depression… Kokichi Oma likes the blood of liars. At some point, a vampire would run into the perfect source of blood for their preference, and they'll begin to have them around like their familiar. 

They can't control who's the perfect source for blood, and Kokichi really wishes he could, because he found himself magnified by urges for a rather interesting character. “Kokichi, look, my neck is bare naked for you to sink your teeth into! Come on, take a bite of me!” Miu cranked her neck to tempt the vampire who took possession of her. 

“I'm not going to do it when you're going to moan all the time!” Kokichi shouted, “Why can't you be like a normal familiar, dang it!”

“Because with my hot looks and golden brain, I can be nothing but extraordinarily!” Miu bragged with pride. Her confidence is a lie, and not only did Kokichi pick up on that, but it was so strong that it got him drooling. He thought her to be clever for this, luring his thirst by telling a huge lie, but she actually felt pretty insulted seeing his drool, for she actually was trying to come off as wonderful as she puts herself.

\- - -

Himiko dislikes vampires, she won’t say that she hates them like Angie does, but she really doesn’t like them. To her they’re dangerous and scary; she’s read old stories where they suck the life out of people, especially children, making her believe that once again, her cute child appearance is a disadvantage. And those stories must also be true, she thinks, for they’re old.

Although, she still hates waking up every morning to find that Angie somehow made it to her room and is spreading whatever vampire repelling items she believes would work around her bed. This time she woke up to something different. “Angie, what are you putting in my socks?” she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at the girl who has opened up her drawer.

“Hawthorn,” she simply answered back with a smile.

Hawthorn, something you put in a corpse’s sock so they won’t turn into a vampire. “I’m not a corpse!” Himiko shouted, “And even more important, get out of my house!”

\- - -

Kokichi’s main source of blood was really starting to ruin his reputation no matter how much he tried to hide it. All those times he spent finding a place with no witnesses to bring Miu into is for lost, for a nosey girl still caught sight of them. The two were approached by Angie at school during lunch.

“Alola Kokichi and Miu, I saw you guys alone in a classroom early in the morning,” Angie leaned forward to Kokichi, “from my perspective, it sort of looked like you were biting her neck, Kokichi, like a vampire; but there’s no way that you’re actually a vampire, right~?” 

She didn’t try to hide her suspicion of him in the slightest. Kokichi doesn’t care of people knowing that he’s a vampire, but he did care about them figuring out who his main source for blood is, and also that Angie is known for bluntly hating on his species, going as far as to hunt them down. He needs to make up an excuse that didn’t make him come off as what he is, but he didn’t have to think for long because Miu blurted out, “It’s called love bites you fuckin’ virgin, there’s no vampire shit going on!”

Kokichi is impressed by how smoothly she could tell a lie that she quickly thought of, but the lie she told is terrible. “Oh” was Angie’s simple response, her face being unreadable. “Actually, that’s a lie, Miu’s just messing around,” Kokichi forced a laugh. “No no, no need to feel shy, I now know that you weren’t sucking her blood, which is good.” Angie clapped her hands together, “Well, I must be going to spread the news now, byanora!”

Angie spun around and began to run from place to place, announcing, “False alarm people, Kokichi has not been confirmed in being a vampire! He was just giving Miu hickeys!”

Kokichi grimaced at what just happened, and more so later on at how he has heard people saying, “He ridicules Miu, but apparently he’s just as horny as her,” and vampires saying, “So his preference in blood is the blood of sluts, huh…? Uncultured…”

\- - -

Himiko dislikes vampires, and it’s not because they have cool powers that she doesn’t have, that’s not why at all… after all, she can do magic! Yes, being a mage is way cooler than being a vampire, which she totally is! So she tells herself.

Lately, without understanding why, Kokichi has been following her around without actually speaking to her much. ‘He must have fallen for my charm! Yep, no man could resist my cuteness,’ she thought to herself, feeling proud.

“Man… I'm not finding that much ants to squish today…” Hiyoko was crouching on the ground and turned to Himiko, “Hey, witch girl, how about you use your magic to create a swarm of ants for me?”

An impossible order. “I don't want to waste my magic on something like that,” she made up an excuse. “Yeah? whatever,” Hiyoko scoffed and went back to finding small animals to squish.

Himiko felt relief for not being pestered to do something that she can't actually do but suddenly felt a disturbance from behind her. Turning around, she found Kokichi luring at her shoulder with a cheeky grin. “Nyeh! What are you doing!?” she jumped back in shock.

“That's a pretty strong lie you tell, Himiko, about you being able to do real magic,” he didn't step towards her.

“My magic isn't a lie! I don't lie like you, Kokichi!” Himiko denied, her cheeks burning up.

“Wow… Now you're lying even more, I didn't realize how much of a liar you are,” Kokichi smirked.

“I'm not lying!” she's falling for the bait.

“Yes you are, you're a lying magician!”

“I'm a mage!” she shouted. Her face was completely red now. Kokichi stared at how a lot of her blood was now at her upper body, blood flowing in her neck; so tempting, so mesmerizing, so tasty…

Before he knew it, his fangs began to grow. But he can't take a bite out of her, no matter how delicious the blood of someone who lies as strongly as she would be. Angie is Himiko’s friend, so Himiko will definitely tell her, not to mention that her other friend is a Neo-Aikido master who takes any context with men as something menacing and isn't afraid to strike. 

‘Why’d I have to provoke her like that? Miu… I need to find Miu!’ he ran away from Himiko without any gestures of a goodbye, looking for the inventor with the strawberry blonde hair. He spotted her talking to Kaede and without much thought, sprang right at her, sinking his fangs into her neck. “Eeek! What're you doing!? I'm in the middle of talking to Kaede!” Miu screamed, a strong blush spreading across the bridge of her nose.

“Whoa… So you really are giving Miu love bites,” Kaede took a step back, “I know that people already know you do this now, but… isn't it still embarrassing to be doing it in public like this?”

Kokichi groaned as his fangs were still sunk into Miu’s skin. He could just show Kaede that he's a vampire, she does seem to be the acceptable type after all, and one who wouldn't spread the news to people who can't keep a secret.

But just as he finished his thought process and revealed his fangs he was disappointed to see that he didn't realize her quietly leave, probably wanting to give them room. “You were lecturing me today about telling that love bite lie, but you didn't even have to! Now you can bite me in public without having to worry that you'll encounter a vampire slayer, ‘cause people will assume that your hormones are just kicking in. I know, I'm a genius!” Miu boasted.

No matter how confident she was at the moment, all of it lost to fear when she looked into the grim eyes of the small boy that gave off the reflection of her tombstone.

\- - -

From everyone in this school, Miu Iruma was the one individual that caught Kokichi’s fancy. She makes herself out to be a tough and confident girl, but with just a bit of backlash, she’ll break into the weak, small mouse that she really is. A lie that’s easy to break, and Kokichi really enjoys breaking her lie. He loves the way she stops spewing out disgusting, vulgar, unnecessary statements and turns into a nervous, stammering, shivering girl who’s too embarrassed to look one in the eye. He wants to break her act in a way as to where she can’t escape, a way where she’s hopeless enough to cling on to him.

He didn’t have to think of a way to do it, he already knew what to do; he’ll give her a bite, letting her know that he’s a vampire and one who she needs to be with at all time. He could already sense the taste of her blood. She makes his instincts open up in a way like no other, a way that makes it hard for him to contain himself, and so he knew that she’ll be the perfect blood source for him to always come back to. 

As a class group, all the kids went to an arcade. As time passed on, the moon was fully visible along with the stars, and Miu realized that the only kids left of their group was her and Kokichi. She stood by the screen door and had a look of dread as she thought of how she was going to have to walk home at night by herself.

“Do you want to walk together?” Kokichi asked, snapping her out of her worried thoughts. “Huh!?” her shocked response made the boy roll his eyes. “What, you’re just going to act nice now? You’re hoping to get lucky with me tonight, aren’t you?”

Kokichi stopped the urge to do another eye roll. “My house is a block away from yours, idiot. We’re going to go through the same route anyway, so might as well go together.”

“...Fine!” Miu stepped out of the arcade and began to speed walk in front of Kokichi, “And by the way, don’t think that I’m afraid of walking at night, I don’t give a fuck!”

“Oh really?” Kokichi questioned, “Alright then, I guess I’ll stop by a convenience store and you could make the rest of your walk home by yourself. I am feeling thirsty.”

Miu stopped in her tracks but didn’t turn around to face him. “No! Uh- I mean- I know that you’re too much of a pussy to walk home by yourself, so I’m doing ya’ a favor by walking with you! So… so be fucking grateful!”

“Oh, whatever would I do without you?” Kokichi asked sarcastically. Looking around, he realized that they were at an empty alleyway. No one was watching… and him feeling thirsty began to become the truth, although it’s a type of thirst that no convenience store could quench.

“...Hey Miu, you sure you’re not scared?” Kokichi asked.

“I told you I’m not.”

Her lies are becoming more and more frequent, which was only making the leader more and more tempted.

“Really? Even after realizing that you’re walking at night in an empty alleyway with the most untrustworthy guy that you know?” he began to toy with her.

Her speed became noticeably quicker. “You think I’d be afraid of a shrimp like you? Please, you’re a ball-less virgin. What’re you going to do, play with my tits? I don’t care, I’ll even let you do it if you want to since I'm used to it and all…”

Now is the perfect time to take a bite of her, to suck her blood out and completely shatter the tough act that she’s been performing. To get her to cower and whimper.

The urge for blood was more strong than he's ever felt before. He could sense it, the blood of a liar, and his thirst took all of the self-control that he had. This is different, it's completely different from his usual thirst, and the most different part is definitely the victim's reaction. “Ahh…! So rough…! I knew you wanted to make out with me!”

And then it hit him, his belief of Miu completely cowering from taking a bite of her is only a fifty percent chance, because there’s another fifty percent chance that she’ll act all horny towards it, especially when she’s been mocking him of wanting to make out with her.

He’s made a big mistake, he’s learnt, for now not only is he obsessed with the taste of her blood to the point where he can’t go a day without it, but she’s begging him at random times to do so, and he could only feel disgusted with himself when she makes his bloodsucking seem so erotic.

His fantasies of her have been shattered, and this is something he has to live with now for the rest of his immortal life until she dies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Kokichi was hurt multiple times in this chapter, no actual harm has been done, for he's a vampire, so he could just suck it up.
> 
> ...haha, that's a pun

Tenko is a very energetic girl, so energetic that she starts to annoy some people. But lately, she's been losing her spark. Each day, she begins to grow more and more weak, until she took a step into class and fainted.

She woke up to find a pretty face staring down at her and realized that she was laying in bed at the nurse's office, being taken care of by the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan. 

Mikan is one of the well-known vampires in the school and is sometimes picked on for that. Tenko feels sorry for her, a girl as sweet as her doesn't deserve to be bullied.

“Tenko, um- I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but have you been skipping your meals lately?” Mikan asked with concern.

“No, of course not! It's always good to have a balanced diet for all breakfast, lunch, and dinner!”

“Ah- well, of course. It's just that… it seems that you haven't been drinking any blood lately… unless you're not a vampire at all! I'm sorry for just bluntly assuming that you are!” Mikan cried.

Tenko tilts her head in confusion. “What are you apologizing for? There's nothing bad in assuming someone is a vampire. Besides, I am one.”

. . .

Once returning back to class, Tenko thought about the problem that she's now going to have to face; she hasn't been drinking any blood, making her starve herself. This problem seems to have a simple solution, just take a bite of someone; but it's not that simple. Tenko has a certain preference for her taste in blood, one that causes problems for her.

Meanwhile, Kokichi has his own blood shortage issue…

“Kokichi, I’m going to a fair tomorrow to show off my inventions, but it’s far away so I’m going to be sleeping there for two days; don’t miss me while I’m gone!” Miu informed. To her surprise, the boy began to get teary-eyed. 

“But...but… You can’t leave!” he protested.

“Does my presence really mean that much to you!?” Miu asked, feeling surprised yet flattered.

“Without you, I’ll starve!”

Miu got the message but tried to twist it anyway, “You’ll starve for my love?”

“You know what I mean by 'starve',” Kokichi looked at her as if she’s an idiot, ruining the mood she was trying to make. “If you’re so worried about starving then go bite someone else’s damn neck!” she snapped.

That whole event happened yesterday, and as Kokichi now thinks about it in class, he’s picked up the feeling that she might’ve been just a bit mad at him. ‘How am I going to find a liar with blood just as tasty as her’s? Now I’m going to get all weak and bony and paler than I already am just like Tenko… wait, why is Tenko like that?’ he stared at the brunette from across the room, who looks exactly as he described. Knowing that she’s a vampire, he can only assume that she hasn’t been drinking; it seems irresponsible for someone like her to damage her health so bad. ‘Maybe if I help Tenko out with her blood problem then she’ll help me out with mines by letting me take a bite out of Himiko… maybe…’

Once class ended he approached her as she was gathering her stuff to leave. “Hey Tenko, you feeling alright? I saw you faint this morning,” he asked. 

“Why would you like to know? Are you scheming anything?” Tenko eyed him suspiciously and gasped, “I know! You’re trying to get into friendly terms with me so you can get to Himiko and suck her blood! Well, that won’t work, because I don’t make friends with degenerates!”

Her assumption was actually right for the first time, sort of. “Oh, so you already know that I’m a vampire?” 

“Of course I know, I’ve heard how you bite Miu, why else would you be doing that other than to suck her blood?”

“You really can’t think of any other reasons?”

“What other reasons would there be?”

“I don’t know, to give hickeys?” Kokichi shrugged. Tenko stared at him with a blank expression and suddenly went flustered. “W-what!? Were you actually doing something like that? Y-you disgusting male!”

She’s clearly never thought of that before, and she seems to think innocently, which would explain why she’d say such creepy things so bluntly. “I didn’t, it was because of what you thought of first. But anyway, I don’t want to be friends with you more so that I just want to make a deal. How about this: if I help you with your shortage on blood, which you're clearly facing, then you let me take just one bite out of Himiko,” he offered.

“No! Himiko doesn’t like most vampires, you know, she’s afraid of being bitten.”

“Oh, is that why she doesn’t like you?”

“Actually, she’s fine with me because she knows that I only like the blood of b- wait, she does like me!”

“What were you going to say? You only like the blood of what?”

“Nothing! Leave me alone before I throw you out!”

Not wanting to find out if she meant to throw him out the door or window, he decided to leave her be. He’ll just have to try to find other liars, and if they don’t work for him then he’ll try to persuade her again.

\- - -

“Hey, Celestia…” Kokichi sat by the goth at the circular table as she drank her rosemary tea.

“Hello Kokichi, I prefer it if you don’t waste my time with your mindless jokes, so if you have nothing important to say, then leave,” she didn’t look up from her tea as she spoke.

“Oh, I do, no lie! I heard you’re really into male vampires, and I really do enjoy the blood of liars…” he leaned himself closer to her.

“Oh, I get it now. Right, five-thousand dollars.”

“What?”

“If you wish to take a bite of me, then you must pay five-thousand dollars.”

“Haha, you’re joking, right?”

“I don’t tend to joke around, Kokichi.”

He stared at her with a crooked smile, hoping that she’ll suddenly decide to let him do it for free. “A D-rank individual such as yourself surely can’t afford that price, so I’ll make a deal with you instead,” Celestia negotiated. Kokichi perked his head up in hope. “I’ll let you drink my blood only if you agree to be my servant and treat me at my every whim until the day I die.”

The boy’s hopeful smile quickly dropped. The gambler continued, “Of course, I’ll have to get you into proper uniform, your straight jacket-looking style just won’t do. And I’ll have to train you into not being the complete clown that you are and make you more proper and elegant. Oh, and you’ll have to throw away your leader status since you’ll be serving me. You’ll be my first ever vampire servant, so you should be feeling very honoured. Do we have a deal?” Celestia finally looked up from her tea only to see with disappointment that he’s run off. “Well, that’s a disappointment, things were just getting fun…”

\- - -

Maki Harukawa is a liar, an assassin in disguise as a child caregiver. Kokichi knows that, yet he’ll never attempt in taking a bite of her, for she’ll surely break every bone in his body. But at this moment, he was desperate, so he decided to take the risk. He won’t just straight up take a bite of her, he’s going to play it smart.

“...Alright, what’s with that grin?” Maki asked after Kokichi has been staring at her for the last minutes. 

“Well… I was just hoping that we could put our difference aside and get into good terms.”

Kokichi was expecting to have to prove himself of not scheming anything, but he wasn’t expecting for Maki to make an uncontrollable gag sound instead. “Hey, that’s so mean!” he pretended to be more hurt than he was.

“Sorry… That was just reflexes,” Maki apologizes, “anyways, do you want something from me? You want me to take care of you like a child or something to prove my title?”

Tempting. “Umm… you know what? Yeah, something like that. Let’s say that I’m a young vampire child who’s starving and the only blood I could drink from is the one that you possess, what would you do?”

Maki swiftly darted a pencil close to Kokichi’s eye, causing him to yelp. “Sorry, that was just my reflexes again,” although she tried to play it cool, her eyes looked deadly, “Anyways, I guess I’ll let the child bite me if it starts to become a problem. But you’re talking about a child, right, not you?”

“Well, Maki… what’s the difference?” Kokichi laughed nervously.

He left the conversation with the taste of his own blood, bitter.

\- - -

Angie just finished having an argument with Tenko. Tenko doesn’t find it right that she tries to hunt down vampires, but Tenko is a vampire herself, clearly not understanding just how dangerous she and her species is. Tenko’s just lucky that she was somehow able to make good friends with Himiko, for she would've been impaled by now. To Angie, she’s just protecting all of god’s most favourite creation, humans. 

She believes that she’s unappreciated for this, hearing people talk nasty about her for it. But she’ll continue her hunt in order to satisfy her god. Well, at least there’s one person that appreciates her, so she’s discovered today.

Korekiyo Shinguji is seen as one of the biggest creeps at the school, but once one gets to know him, they’ll learn that he’s actually a well-informed man with an open mind. Angie knows this to be true now, for she was approached by him before class started, and he told her how he was interested in her way of thinking and would like to help her. She was very happy to hear that, for she feels lonely at times when it comes to her view on vampires. He proved himself to be knowledgeable, telling her all kinds of stories about vampires in order to identify them better.

“They say that vampires don’t have a reflection, but that could be a myth,” he gently turned her head to face the window, showing both her and his reflection. “Also, the sun has not been shown to severely burn them, nor weaken them.”

He put his hands against hers, “They’re not always pale, either. Vampires aren’t as easy to identify as you might think, their fangs don’t show unless their instincts for blood has opened up, and they blend in with humans really well, so always remember to be careful with your surroundings.”

This is a man that knew what’s right in life, and Angie couldn’t help but appreciate that. As she skipped home from school, she felt genuine joy that she’s found herself a partner.

\- - -

It’s been a day since Miu left for the fair, and it only took a day for Kokichi to grow weak enough to feel dizzy. He’s been sucking off the blood of strangers, but they weren’t enough, more like a snack. He used to be fine without her, but now his body has grown accustomed to Miu’s blood as if she is the main course of a meal.

If he could just get to Himiko, then maybe he’ll get through another day; Himiko would be his side dish. Arriving to class, he picked up on how Tenko is a whole lot worse, making him feel a little better about himself. He’ll try to make the deal with her again.

Class ended, and Tenko was once again approached by Kokichi. “Hey Tenko, you're looking worse than ever,” he told it to her bluntly, and rather mockingly.

“You’re not looking all too good yourself,” Tenko shot back.

“Well, we could always help each other out, remember that deal I told you about?”

“I’m not making a deal with you-!” Tenko suddenly broke off her sentence and focused hard on him as if he was an unknown creature, “Hey… could you always grow three heads like that…?”

“Looks like your lack of blood is making you hallucinate.”

“Ah...oh…” she began to get a headache, “Fine, if you help me, then I’ll let you drink some of Himiko’s blood… but only once!”

“That’s fine with me!” Kokichi held out his hand so they could shake on the deal.

Tenko scrunched up her face, “Ew, I’m not touching a menace’s hand.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and put his hand back down; she’s going to be harder to deal with than he imagined.

“Alright, so what type of blood are you into? It must be hard to find if you're starving yourself like this,” he asked.

“It’s… it’s the blood of a male…” she muttered. He was a bit taken back by this. “Seriously? Males are everywhere!”

“I know, but I don’t like to bite them! I’m not good at being sneaky, so someone always finds me doing it and gets the wrong idea. And sometimes the male himself gets the wrong idea and goes telling his friends about it, it’s all just so disgusting!” she complained in frustration.

Kokichi thought about this for a moment. “Oh, I know!” an idea has struck, “You should bite the neck of Shuichi, he’ll understand.”

“But what if someone catches me?”

“It’s fine, I’m sure that most people think he’s a girl anyways. He looks like one, so you don’t have to feel disgusted either when you take a bite of him,” Kokichi was half joking about this.

Although he was half joking, he didn’t stop Tenko when she was searching for Shuichi and caught sight of him outside. “Shuichi! Is it okay if I drink your blood?” Tenko asked.

“Wh-what? Why me?” Shuichi was surprised by this.

“Because you look like a girl! You should feel honored by this.”

Shuichi, despite Tenko telling him that he should, couldn’t bring himself to feel honored in the slightest. Meanwhile, Kokichi was trying to hold back his laughter.  
‘This is fun and all, but I should probably find her someone more suitable before she realizes that Shuichi isn’t going to work out,’ Kokichi thought as he quietly walked away from them. As he was searching for the perfect person, his thirst suddenly began to kick in, and he was led right to Chihiro, who was crouching down to feed a cat. He started to grow curious as to what Chihiro could possibly be lying about, but his thirst took over his curiosity.

He’s so thirsty and desperate at this point, that he didn’t care of figuring out Chihiro’s lie, he just wanted to take a bite of her. Luring over her with his fangs starting to appear visible, the cat jumped back from fear and ran away. Chihiro, not noticing what was behind her, was saddened by this, but once turning around, grew just as much fear as the cat. Perhaps she wouldn’t have been as scared as she was if Kokichi was normally watching her and asked if he could take a bite, but the hungry, menacing expression he had was nothing but scary.

“K-Kokichi…? Are you okay?” she asked.

“I promise that this won’t hurt Chihiro, no lie, so don’t try to run…” his senses were completely taking over him as he crouched down towards Chihiro. Whatever lie Chihiro has is definitely a big one.

“Kokichi, you idiot, everyone knows very well that Shuichi’s a boy!” the angry shout of Tenko as she came running towards him snapped him out of his trance. “Hey, what are you doing to Chihiro? Leave the poor girl alone!” she ordered, kicking him to the ground.

Chihiro is grateful for her rescue but is also a little concerned that Tenko might have knocked the life out of him. 

“Are you okay, Chihiro?” Tenko asked.

“Y-yes… thank you,” Chihiro stuttered.

“Anything to protect a girl! But you have to learn how to protect yourself, grow tougher!”

Chihiro wishes she could be tough, she really does. “Oh… this is strange… my instincts are opening up from you…” Tenko stared at her, but with a much more gentle expression than Kokichi, “Um… I'm sorry for asking you this after what just happened, but is it okay if I take a bite of you?”

“I… I guess I'll let you, you do seem really thirsty, after all... and besides, it'll be a ‘thank you’ for saving me… Kokichi’s scary when he's thirsty.”

Kokichi bolted up on his knees. “Do you want me to be gentle? I could totally be gentle!” the drool that crept down his lower lip showed that he's lying.

“You stay away from her, Kokichi, don't even get close to her!” Tenko kicked him back down and turned her attention to Chihiro, “Alright, don't worry, I'll be sure to make this as painless as possible.” She kneeled down towards her and sunk her teeth into her. Chihiro kept quiet and tried to remain as still as possible like she's taking a blood test.

Tenko pulled out with her eyes lighting up. “I can't believe this, I've never been attracted to the blood of a girl before!” she pulled the smaller girl into a hug, “Chihiro, you're my saviour! Is it okay if you could be my main source for blood?”

Chihiro was troubled by this. If she keeps on sucking her blood, surely at some point she'll put two in two together; but yet, she seems so happy to find someone perfect for her that Chihiro couldn't say no. “Sure… if it keeps you healthy, Tenko.”

As Kokichi watched the scene unfold while the side of his face was still on the ground, he thought to himself, ‘Aww… Tenko stole my prey… So she likes the blood of Chihiro, huh? Oh… Now I get it.’

. . .

Chihiro is a boy, a boy who's weak enough to pretend that he's a girl so he won't get picked on for his weakness. But today, he's finally built up the confidence to confess his secret to Nekomaru and is ready to have him train him into being a strong man.

At least, he was, until a certain vampire girl found herself attracted to him for ‘being the only girl whom she loves the blood of’. With Tenko being glued to him, there's no way he could quit his act now, he's going to have to keep doing it for who knows how long. It's an unfortunate encounter with the wrong time.

\- - -

Kokichi has technically helped Tenko find her meal, so now it's time for him to get his. He and Himiko were alone in the back of the school building, and she was showing off simple card tricks as if they're the most magical thing to be shown. He doesn't know if she'll tell Angie or not, or how to deal with that art psycho, but at this point, he doesn't care.

Himiko was too focused on her card trick to notice the thirsty look Kokichi was giving her. “Focus well on this card and-”

“Himiko…”

“Yes?”

He grabbed a hold of both of her hands, making her drop her stack of cards. “I'm only going to do this once, okay?”

“Wha- what!?” Himiko felt her heart stop for a millisecond. Taking her fear of being bitten and his attempt in taking a bite of Chihiro not going so well into consideration, he added, “You don’t have to be afraid, I promise to go gently.”

He edged himself closer to her, and at this point, she was screaming in her head, ‘This must be what mama told me to watch out for with boys! I don't want this! No! No!’ She began to struggle from his grasp. “Let go of me! I don't want this! No!” she began to scream.

Kokichi began to grow a little frustrated. “Shh! You're going to attract attention,” he really didn't want someone like Angie to overhear, “Even if this is your first time you're being too dramatic.”

“Let go! Tenko! Tenko!” she began to scream for her friend. For someone who's going to be bitten by a vampire, he's surprised that she’s calling for Tenko instead of Angie. “What are you calling Tenko for-?” he suddenly felt a heavy weight strike his cheek and went flying until he hit the ground. Before he had time to process what happened he was picked up by his shirt to face a raging Tenko. “What do you think you're doing you revolting menace!?” Tenko spat on his face. “I was trying to get a drink of Himiko's blood, you said I can!” Kokichi shouted in confusion.

“Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?” Tenko laughed at her mistake.

“W-wait, you're a vampire!?” Himiko asked with shock.

“I thought you realized that when I was coming close to your neck!”

“Oh…oh…! Don't suck my blood!”

“What were you fighting me for before you knew!?”

“Uh...uh… d-don’t bite my neck…!” Himiko grew embarrassed and bluntly avoided the question.

“Well, anyway, you can't bite her!” Tenko told him, finally letting go of him.

“But what about our deal!?”

“Calm down, I thought this through!” Tenko pulled out a tube of blood, “I went home for a bit to get Himiko's blood sample from my fridge.”

“You keep my blood in a fridge?” Himiko asked in disgust.

“Of course, I took it from your last blood test! I make sure to get whatever I can that's in your possession.” she beamed.

“Disgusting…” Himiko brought down the rim of her hat.

“Isn't that illegal?” Kokichi asked.

“I don't know,” the brunette shrugged, “just drink it.”

Kokichi took off the cap and chugged it down, already starting to feel his strength regain. “Hm… Not as good as Miu’s.”

“Everything from Himiko’s the best!” Tenko objected.

\- - -

Late in the evening, Miu's walking to her house from the bus stop she took to the fare and having rather wishful fantasies, ‘Kokichi must be waiting for me by the front porch. He's going to run up to me and give me a hug and say something like, ‘I'm sorry for treating you like nothing but a food source, you're totally more than that! You're amazing! Never leave me!’’ Yes, a very unrealistic fantasy.

When she arrived at her home, her fantasy seemed to be coming true; Kokichi was waiting by the front porch, and he did run up to her to pull her into a hug. “Miu…” her fantasy is coming along, but then he looked at her, he looked at her with a face as dark as the Grim Reaper, and he croaked, “You're not leaving my sight again…”

Miu shrieked and yelped, “O-okay!”

“Good, I'm sleeping at your house tonight.”

Miu's perverted thoughts immediately kicked in and she giggled, “O-okay…” She doesn't know how vampires sleep, but she could picture him hanging upside-down a bar to sleep on; that would be funny, and even a little cute.

The sleepover wasn't as exciting as she thought it'll be, for Kokichi slept at the lowest floor, which was her unfinished basement, inside a coffin that he brought over. Not funny at all… not cute at all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Angie's daily life.

Today, Angie has decided to go vampire hunting and invited Korekiyo to come along with her. 

At some point in their journey, they wandered next to a river, where they found a red ball drifting along. Angie ran after the ball and caught a hold of it. “Look Kiyo, a ball! You think it belongs to a child nearby?”

As she was holding the ball, a creature slowly lifted its head out of the water. Angie noticed it and found its appearance to be silly. “Well that's a funny looking turtle,” she giggled.

“Actually, I believe that that's a kappa, they're heard of in Japanese folklore,” Korekiyo corrected her, “They’re depicted to be mischievous beings who kills and rapes, but sometimes they could be playful.”

“Oh, so how can we tell which one this is?” Angie asked.

“By its actions,” Korekiyo walked close to Angie and kneeled down next to her to observe the creature. The kappa stared at the two for quite a while, and they stared back. Angie hummed, “Hmm… I think it's friendly, you see the way it's looking at the ball I'm holding? It wants to play.”

Just as she said that the kappa grabbed a stronghold of both of her arms and began to drag her into the river, making her scream all the while. Korekiyo tried to pull her back by her legs but was only getting pulled into the water himself. He let go finding it to be no use, the kappa now having Angie’s body in the water and trying to push down her upper half. “Angie, hit the dish on his head!” Korekiyo shouted at her.

“I think praying to Atua is a better option,” Angie responded, trying to talk to her god as she resists the pressure of the kappa.

“No! If you hit its dish then it'll be weakened!” Korekiyo explained.

“Don't disturb me while I'm praying to god!”

“Are you trying to kill yourself!?”

“No, that's why I'm praying to- blrrggh blarggh blrrggh- to Atua!”

“Fine, I'll do it!” Korekiyo swam his way over to the kappa and whacked the dish on its head, making it let go of Angie and sink in the river.

He looked at Angie, waiting for her to admit that she should've just done what he told her to do. Angie stopped praying once she noticed that the kappa was gone and praised her god for saving her. “Angie, I'm the one who saved you by smashing the kappa’s dish,” Korekiyo pointed out.

“Yes, but if I wasn't praying to Atua, then you wouldn't have gotten into the water, now would you?” Angie asked.

Korekiyo was about to respond but stopped to think about it and responded with, “No, I guess not. You really are an interesting person.”

Angie laughed as she swam back to land, “Nyahahaha! I'll take that as a compliment! Now come on, let's continue our hunt for vampires.”

Oh yes, that's what they're doing, hunting vampires.

\- - -

Even after the incident of almost drowning by a nasty kappa, Angie still had the energy to hunt down vampires. It was getting dark, but that didn't bother her, only made her more encouraged since lots of vampires like to go after prey at night.

As she dragged Korekiyo with her around the empty streets, they spotted a lady with a surgical mask. She seemed transparent, like a ghost. The lady walked up to the two, and directly at Angie, asked, “Am I pretty?”

Angie’s face lit up as she excitedly shook Korekiyo’s arm, “Look at how pale she is! She must be a vampire!”

“Remember, Angie, vampires aren't always pale,” Korekiyo reminded her, “I'm pretty sure that that's actually Kuchisake-onna.”

“Who's that?” Angie questioned, but before Korekiyo could answer, the lady asked again, “Am I pretty?”

Knowing how the story goes, Korekiyo began to instruct the artist, “Alright, you have to play it smart, don't give her a straight answer, answer with something vague like ‘so-so’.”

Korekiyo was interested as to how Kuchisake-onna would react to Angie’s answer. “I got it,” Angie assured confidently and tilted her head to the ghost, “Do you think you're pretty?”

Now Korekiyo was even more interested as to how the spirit would react, not having a question such as this be recorded in reports before. The spirit stared at Angie in silence, as if wondering in the question, and then slunk her shoulders and looked down on the ground, giving a depressing vibe. “No way… You actually made her depressed,” Korekiyo was surprised; Angie was not one to mess with.

“Is now a good time to escape?” Angie asked. 

“I guess it is,” Korekiyo responded, the two slowly backing away and breaking out in a sprint.

Once they lost sight of her, Angie groaned in frustration, “We're not finding any vampires!”

“I'm sure one is close by, Angie… Really close by, you just have to keep your eyes peeled,” the anthropologist encouraged her.

Where the depressed spirit slunk came flying in Mikan, transforming out of her bat form. “Aww, what's wrong? Are you hurt?”

The ghost looked up at the nurse with sad eyes and asked, “Am I pretty?”

Mikan gasped, “Oh, you must be Kuchisake-onna! I've always wanted to aid you.”

“Aid me…?”

The vampire spent the next hour bonding with the spirit as she treated the large cut on her face, creating a wonderful friendship.

\- - - 

Angie walked past the lit street lights with irritation. So far during her hunt for vampires, she seemed to be finding every paranormal being but that. “I don’t get it, why is it so hard finding a vampire when the time is right?” she asked mostly to complain.

“Well, I have noticed something, we seem to only be finding Japanese paranormal beings,” Korekiyo mentioned, causing Angie to stop in her tracks. “You’re right, why is that? I’m not looking for no Japanese ghost to hunt down, I’m looking for a vampire! Help me out Atua, give me a European species!” the spiritual girl plead, holding her hands together toward the sky.

‘She seems to be really upset… Well, I guess I could help her with her problem,’ Korekiyo thought as he bent down to Angie’s height, but just as he did, he caught sight of what Angie has been staring at all the while. 

Right in the town fountain is a horse that shapeshifted into a handsome man. “Kiyo, what’s that?” Angie asked, not knowing how to feel exactly.

“Mm… That could be a changeling,” Korekiyo answered with uncertainty, “You did ask for a European species, so I guess it’s not all too odd to suddenly find one.”

“Oh… is it dangerous?” 

“Do not worry, they’re mostly known for taking the place of children and infants, so you’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Not a minute has past and Angie found herself being dragged into the water once more, this time by the man whose face has shifted back to a horse right into the fountain, which is a lot deeper than it needs to be. “Kiyo, you lied to me!” Angie shouted, holding on to the edge of the fountain. 

“I didn’t lie, I just mistook an each-uisge for a changeling. Not that I made a silly mistake, though, these creatures are known for being in the sea, so this really is a surprise,” Korekiyo defended himself as he watched Angie get pulled in, trying to quiet down her shouts at him so he could think of what to do.

“This is just like the kappa!”

“Actually, this is a different case; you see, a kappa usually just drowns the victim, but an each-uisge rips the guts out of the victim once they’re fully underwater.”

“Why do they always go for me!?”

“That’s because they’re attracted to women,” Korekiyo paused and then added in a way to make her feel better, “especially ones who are pretty.”

Angie’s eyes perked up as she gushed, “Daww, do they really think I’m pretty?”

The neigh from the horse-man made Angie remember the situation she’s in and scream to Korekiyo, “Help me!”

“In one folklore, a family killed one off simply by stabbing it, try that if you can.”

“Oh, I’ve trained for this!” Angie let go of the ledge with one of her hands to reach into a pocket of her coat and pull out a dagger. She twisted her hand to turn her body around so she could face the creature and thrust the dagger deep enough to go into its heart. As blood sprayed out, the each-uisge went still and sunk underwater.

“Are you okay, Angie?” Korekiyo asked as he pulled her out of the fountain.

With blood splattered all over her hands and face, the smile she wore became unsettling. “I’m fine! I’m happy to see that I’m able to stab right to the heart, my vampire training is actually working!”

“...Yes. You’re doing this to save humanity, right?” Korekiyo questioned.

“Of course! To save God’s most favourite creation!”

One could see the smile he had under his mask as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, “That’s so wonderful, you’re so wonderful.”

\- - -

Kokichi is on edge today, for Angie has been eagerly watching him through out all of class as if she’s planning something. Once lunchtime came around, Angie came skipping over to him with her lunch from home. “Hi, Kokichi~! Brought anything tasty for lunch today?”

“Acting friendly to me, huh?” Kokichi smiled at her, “Of course, you’re planning something much bigger than just wanting to be friends with me.”

Angie went silent for a while then giggled, “Nyahaha, you caught me! I actually only want to share lunches with you, since I’ve seen you bring tasty sweets with you every day.”

She’s still hiding her true motive, which is fine with the boy, for he’s sure that he’ll find out soon, and soon came earlier than expected, for he suddenly smelt a large odor coming from her lunch bag. “What do you have in your bag?” Kokichi asked, keeping the smile on his face, pretending that he wasn’t about to nauseate from the horrid smell.

“Nothing much, just garlic biscuits with chicken and garlic,” Angie brought out her lunch bins from the bag and opened up the lids to reveal them, “What’s wrong? You look a little sick.”

“It’s nothing, I just hate the taste of garlic is all,” Kokichi fibbed. He’s not even familiar with the taste of garlic, the smell alone is too much for a nose as strong as a vampire's.

“You don’t? You know, vampires don’t like garlic either; but you’re not a vampire, right?” Angie began to question him.

“Nope! Just something I have in common with them, I guess.”

“Yep! Yep! And speaking of vampires…” Angie dug through one of her pockets and pulled out a religious cross, “I heard that they avoid crosses, why do you think that is?”

“No idea, I guess they’re just not the religious type,” the grin he’s doing is beginning to hurt his jaws, yet he kept it as he held onto the bench he sat on as he tried to ignore any urge of wanting to back far away from her. 

Angie stared at him with an expression that seems unsatisfied, and just when he thought that she grew too bored to keep harassing him in her own special way, she thrust the cross on top of his head. “Ow! Hey, what was that for!?” he cried as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

“You screamed, so you are a vampire!” Angie felt a feeling of pride for figuring out his identity.

“Anyone would scream if they were hit on the head by metal!”

Angie was a bit taken back by this. ‘Did I hit him? I didn’t mean to… I was just trying to let it touch him…’

“That really hurts… I never knew you’re this mean, Angie!” Kokichi was letting out fake tears. Hopefully, if he makes a big enough scene, she’ll leave him alone; but his plan had the opposite effect, for Angie felt as if she has to be the one to fix this. And so, to his surprise, she pulled him into a hug and began to rub the spot where she hit him.

“Awww… I’m sorry, Kokichi, I really didn’t mean to hurt you. You don’t have to cry, Atua will eventually heal your pain for you, so you’ll be fine.”

Angie’s hugs are so warm and comforting, like being hugged by your grandma, and Kokichi hasn’t felt warm affection from someone for quite some time, that he immediately forgot the pain on his head, or the odor from the garlic, and let all the tensity he had in him fly away from being in the arms of the same person who’s so set in making his own kind go extinct. He felt himself sinking into her comfort deeper and deeper, until, “Get away from my man, ditch bitch!”

He was snapped out of it by the shout of Miu, as well as by the salvia that rocketed from her mouth to his face.

“Ditch bitch? Why would you call me that?” Angie let go of Kokichi and tilted her body to the right in confusion.

“Shut up and stay away from Kokichi!” Miu demanded. She swooped Kokichi up and thrust him against her shoulder as she stormed away from Angie. Kokichi is surprised of suddenly being picked up and held against the shoulder of someone, but with the height difference between him and Miu, he’s not too surprised.

As she walked through the hallways, Kokichi could feel the students staring at him; but at this point, he really doesn’t care, he was able to escape from Angie’s harassment thanks to Miu. Of course, it would have been better if she came earlier, but still. “You were actually useful for once, Miu… Thanks.”

“What…!? Wh-what are you thanking me for? I just didn’t want you to go slutting it up with that psycho bitch…!” Miu became flustered, loosening her hold on the small boy.

“Yeah, alright, so how about you let me down now?”

Miu has forgotten that she was even holding him, making her feel more embarrassed as she put him down from her shoulder.

Although he said that she was useful ‘for once’, he knew that that was a lie. Miu’s very useful to him, to the point where he can’t live without her even if he wanted to. So, he decided to try to grow used to her and enjoy her presence while he still can.

“H-hey… Don’t you think that I deserve an award for helping you out?” Miu twiddled her fingers nervously as she tilted her neck to the side, giving him a hint. He glared at her in annoyance, “Don’t push it.”

He was going to try to get used to her, try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is spicy (but definitely not serious). I was going to do a chapter with an actual conflict, but I've been feeling queasy for the past days, so I wanted to write something fun instead. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this Irouma fuel chapter.

Miu opened her eyes, having been interrupted from her night’s sleep. The moon shone so pretty through the shades, landing perfectly on her upper part of the bed. For being in bed, she felt cold and realized that her blanket has been stripped completely off her, hanging on the end of the bed. And right on top of her where the moon shone the most strongly, she saw a smooth young face, too pale for good health.

When she tried to yelp out the name for who she found on top of her, she could only let out a wisp of air. “It’s such a beautiful night, don’t you think? It’ll be a shame to ruin it with your voice,” the boy on top of her spoke, and what he spoke was insulting. Of course, that doesn’t stop Miu from getting flustered.

With such a strange situation, Miu could only stare at him and wonder, ‘What the heck is Kokichi doing here?’

“You seem confused, shouldn’t it be obvious for what I want?” Kokichi’s voice became husky, “I’m hungry. As my thrall, you should be able to supply me with whatever I’m desiring, and right now, I’m hungry for something more than your blood.”

Despite not having a blanket on her, Miu still grew terribly hot. It didn’t help that she’s in her transparent babydoll. ‘Is Kokichi seriously talking about what I think he’s talking about? He can’t be...right? Right!?’ the screaming thoughts and vivid fantasies the inventor’s having isn’t helping, either.

“What? You don’t want to do it? No, I’m sure a whore like you will love this,” Kokichi answered his own question, something that Miu couldn’t answer in the first place, not being able to speak. He lifted her dress onto her bosom, fully revealing her black, laced panties with pink bow ties. “But you know, even if you’re not willing to comply, I could still get you to obey; just a small use of hypnosis and I’ll have you submitting to my every need. Lucky for me, that won’t be necessary; you’re really good at obeying.”

Insults and compliments that could be taken as insults made the girl needy, and she wants to be spoiled with more. Just his words alone have her pressing her thighs together and giving a pleading expression. ‘This can’t be a dream, right?’

“Oh, and another thing. You know how vampires could transform into bats? Well, that’s not all we can transform into,” as Kokichi said this, the wings of his hair grew suction cups, turning into tentacles.

‘Nope, this is definitely a dream. Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up-’

Miu opened her eyes, feeling a total warmth from the blanket that she has cuddled on her. She squinted her eyes from the sunlight that shone so brightly through the shades. Looking up, she could see nothing but her maroon painted ceiling. “...Fuck.”

She could hear Kokichi calling out her name from the first floor. ‘Well, at least he’s still sleeping at my house.’

“Miu, I woke up to the sight of a flooded basement, and now my cute bear slippers are soaked wet! As your leader, I say you clean it all out for me and I take your bed for the night while you sleep on the couch! I refuse to live in such atrocious conditions!”

‘Seriously though, he really should get back to his own house.’

\- - -

Miu was fiddling with her hair, sweating and blushing nervously in front of the leader as she stammered out her words, “Kokichi, a-are you ever going to p-propose to me?”

“What?”

“At some point, will you propose to me?”

“Propose what?” Kokichi was genuinely confused; although being able to figure out people easily, he can’t seem to figure out what Miu’s asking for exactly.

“To marry me, dammit!” Miu began to grow easily frustrated by her embarrassment and his oblivious questions. Such an answer made Kokichi speechless, thinking, ‘Marriage? She wants us to get married? Why’s she thinking of that so early? Since when? I should just tell her right now that that’s never happening… No wait, I can’t do that, she’ll get emotional. Do I want to marry her? Having Miu as my wife…’

As the boy thought, he drifted off into a first-person fantasy of a sunny day, running in a healthy grass field with Miu, who was dressed in a white floral dress and a large sun hat. The scene shifted where he was rowing a boat as she awed at a flock of ducks like an innocent child, him staring at how her smile glowed. Another scene played where they where in a cozy looking house, lights off as they cuddled together in a blanket in their pj’s as they ate popcorn and watched children cartoons. In all these scenes, a joyful music was playing in the background.

“Kokichi? Hello~? What the fuck, did I break him?” Miu’s loud empathizes on the word ‘fuck’ snapped him out of his fantasies. “Huh? Oh, uh…” not knowing how to respond after what he just thought of, he decided to pretend that he definitely wasn’t having any fantasies of her and him living a good married life together, “Could you shut up for just a second? I was trying to figure out how you could ask such a dumb question.”

Although taken back by his sudden snap, Miu still managed to ask, “Uh- so what? You ever going to propose to me or not?”

Being put on the spot, Kokichi tried to answer in a way that he hopes won’t sound like a rejection or a chance of proposing, “Well… do people usually marry their food?”

Miu blinked once and her eyes began to enlarge, tears beginning to appear on her eye sockets. Kokichi quickly added, “Just kidding! I’m only messing around! But- um- why do you want to marry me in the first place? We’re not even dating.”

Miu froze. “Um… I just want to live a life with the one I love…”

She was hiding something, and Kokichi knew it; he gave her an unconvinced look. With such a look, it was hard for her not to confess, “Actually, I was thinking that you’d agree in having babies with me if we were married.”

“...What?”

“Goddammit, I just want us to have lots of babies! I want us to fuck!” She began to shout, causing everyone in the hall to turn heads, “I want you to fill me up like the cumdumpster you say I am!”

Kokichi frantically tried to quiet her down, “Shhh- shut up! You’re causing a scene!”

“I don’t care! I always give you what you want whenever you’re frustrated, why don't you give me what I want?!”

The leader quickly grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her close to him, whispering, “Don’t you know? Vampires have a mating season, we have to wait for years before we can reproduce.”

It’s a lie, but he said whatever fake crap he can to keep her quiet, and such a lie immediately shut her mouth. Her mouth formed an ‘oh’ and then closed, nodding her head a little to show that she understands. He lets go of her and she returns back to her nervous state, although this time, much calmer. “So, uh… do you want to go on a date or some shit?”

“You’re seriously asking that now?”

“I just realized we haven’t been on one…”

Before he could think twice about it, he answers, “Okay, open up your calendar.”

. . .

The leader stared down, grinning sadistically at the trembling girl who was on her knees. “What was that comment earlier about me not giving you what you want? You don’t honestly think that I could believe such a claim, do you?” 

“W-well, it’s true…” Miu muttered, avoiding eye contact. Kokichi frowned, pulling a good handful of her hair, causing her to yelp. He spat on her face, “Do you seriously believe that? You must actually be an idiot if you do. You know very well that for a slut like you, all of those bites I give you pleasures you just as much as it pleasures me.”

Miu shut her eyes tightly, only managing out a whimper; she knows he’s right. Kokichi kneeled down to her, cupping her cheeks firmly into his hands. “Come on, Miu, look at me, look at me and admit how you’re a total slut for me,” although smiling, his demand came out harsh. Miu opened her glossy blue eyes and faced him. Cheeks having a tint of pink blush, she stuttered, “I-I’m sorry for lying, you’re right… I’m a slut for your bites, Kokichi, only yours!”

“Only mines…?” naturally, his grin widened, “So how about you beg me, then? Plead to me like the bitch you are.”

Miu held his arms and bowed down to his chest, pleading, “Please, Kokichi, bite me hard! Sink your teeth into my flesh and drain my blood out of me!”

The thrill of being overpowering made the leader ecstatic; she’s listening to his every command. Listening to the way she desperately begs, he held the back of her head, gently brushing her hair through his fingers as he sank his growing fangs into her. She let out a pleasured moan, “Ah…! Fuck yes! That feels so good…”

That’s right, only his bites could give her this much pleasure, only his bites could satisfy her. He wants to hear her moan his name out for more.

“Kokichi, please answer the question.”

‘What?’ 

Kokichi found himself in class, having to answer a math equation that he knows nothing about, having been too busy fantasizing through out the whole lecture on how to solve such equations. Even now, he’s thinking more about how he was fantasizing about Miu than how to solve the equation. ‘What the hell is with all these fantasies!?’ ignoring the teacher, he groaned and sunk his face into his arms.

\- - -

There’s been something on the inventor’s mind that makes her feel nothing but melancholy. It’s the thought that one day, she’ll have lived out her mortal life until death has struck, and Kokichi, being an immortal vampire like all vampires, will have to live on without her. He’ll surely be living with grief for the rest of his life when that time comes; after all, he didn’t just lose some average bitch, he’s lost Miu Iruma, the most gorgeous and genius girl in history, so she believes.

There’s just one solution to this problem: she’ll convert into a vampire, living an immortal life besides him. But now, how does one turn into a vampire? She hasn’t the faintest clue.

“Kokichi, is it possible for a human to turn into a vampire?” Miu asked the boy this question as they were walking home from school. “Yes,” Kokichi answered the question like it’s no big deal, “Would you like to become one?”

Miu felt incredibly happy and excited by this answer. “Hell yeah! How do I become one?”

Kokichi stopped in his tracks, her stopping right beside him. He eyed her seriously, his playful smile disappearing. “It’s hard, and you need a lot of willpower, would you really like to know?” he questioned her seriously.

“Yes…”

“You sure? People would kill for this kind of information you know, you’ll be putting your life at risk if you decide that you don’t want to do it.”

“Just fuck’in tell me!”

“Alright, if you insist. First, you need a single vampire to bite you a quadrillion times, which I’m sure is a number with a lot of zeroes. Then, you must drink a cup of their blood, one that has a single strand of their hair in it… oh, and their skin flakes.”

Miu gawked in disgust. “Are you shitting with me right now?” she asked skeptically.

“Oh no, not at all, and I’m not done, either.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope, after you’ve done those steps you gotta do something else… you must have sex!”

“What!?” Miu immediately grew flustered from that one word. Kokichi continued, “Yep, and not just any sex, it needs to be hardcore and raw! And you need to be doing it upside down all the while, ‘cause that’s how vampires have sex, if you didn’t know. And while you’re doing it, the vampire has to bite every part of your body, every part of it!”

Miu felt startled and overwhelmed, and yet a strange feeling of excitement. Her eyes went spiral as she began to drool a little. She stumbled on her words, speaking fast, “Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck! Seriously!?”

“...Nope!” Kokichi broke his serious look and broke out into a giggle, “You’re so dense, Miu!”

The blonde felt stupid yet annoyed that he’d be messing with her when she’s serious about the whole thing. He began to walk again and she chased after him. “You asshole, don’t fuck with me like that!” she shouted.

“But it’s so fun to fuck with you like that,” Kokichi stopped his giggling, “Besides, why do you want to become a vampire, anyway? I think the life of a human is a whole lot easier.”

Miu was going to answer but found herself not being able to. Now that she thought about it, the answer seemed much too embarrassing to tell him. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter anymore,” she sped up her pace, walking ahead of him, “Oh, and you’re not getting any of my blood for the rest of the day!”

“Wait, what?” Kokichi’s smirk was completely wiped off his face as he followed after her, “Hey, Miu, come on! You know I’m just messing!”

No matter how much he whined, she ignored him. ‘Idiot, you can’t even take a fuck’in day without me, so how the fuck are you going to be when I’m not with you for decades?’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that if I write the whole conflict out with a resolution, the chapter is going to be way too long, so I'm cutting it into two parts. This was actually sitting in my docs untouched and unfinished for the longest time, but then someone a few days ago commented that they hope this gets updated and my brain went "Yeah, sure."
> 
> Also, at some point, I forgot how to write while I was writing and then randomly remembered later on so that's nice; maybe you could tell where I forgot.

Celestia sat on her chair that’s designed like a throne, legs up and resting on a fluffy, velvet leg rest. The one butler that her parents own serves her by filling up her cup of tea, tea that’s red. Red, the colour of blood. Blood, the one thing that Kokichi wanted from her. He wasn’t desperate enough to be her internal servant, but she’s sure that if he starved just a little longer, he’d agree to work for her in a heartbeat. As long as he was restricted from drinking everyone’s blood but hers, and as long as he starved till he broke…

This single butler doesn’t satisfy her, he doesn’t bring her a single step closer to her dream; not even a thousand butlers will bring her closer, for she doesn’t want just a butler, she wants vampire butlers, hot vampire butlers that will serve her to her every whim.

As she sips up her tea and gently caresses her spoiled cat which sits on her lap, she is motivated more than ever to gain control of the leader. Why is she so fixated on him compared to every other male vampire? Is it because he rejected her after she offered to allow him to drink her rich blood? Yes, that’s exactly why. No one rejects the proud name of Celestia Ludenberg and doesn’t retract or regret it later on.

\- - -

“As a human being, I refuse to be nothing more than a vampire’s food!” Mahiru speaks passionately through a megaphone up on a wooden stand that she placed in the middle of the school entrance, “This is a form of oppression, something that no one should agree upon!”

Some students gathered around her as others passed by wanting to remain unnoticed. A mutter from Toko was heard as she walked by, “Ugh… that s-social justice w-warrior is doing this again…”

Hearing her, Mahiru responds, “Yes I’m doing this again! I’m going to keep on doing this until a change is made in this school!”

“Hey, what’s so wrong about vampires?” Mondo asked, cracking his knuckles although not planning on using them, “A member of my gang is a vampire and we get along just fine.”

“It doesn’t matter for how they get along with some, because in the end there’s going to be at least one person who they will view as nothing but their food. Vampires get hooked on a person's blood and once they do they treat the person like their drug! Not only does the person become nothing more than the vampire’s thrall, but the person doesn’t even get a say in the matter! I mean, the options are literally you either become nothing but an object for another life form, or you don’t become an object and you watch the other life form suffer like they’re in an internal feeling of death!” Mahiru preached.

The students began to talk to one another about their thoughts on the matter, showing a mix of agreement and disagreement. 

“Since we all know that the vampires aren’t going to stop their unacceptable behaviour, I say we separate the place so there will be a side for humans and a side for vampires,” the redhead continued, “Looking at any legal document, you can see that this is not only legal, but also being done in multiple countries around the world.”

Seeing Juzo walking towards the commotion, the crowd formed a trail for him to walk up to the photographer. Not saying much, he spoke, “Hey, the headmaster said he wants to have a word with you, now.”

Mahiru is used to the workers coming up to her and telling her that she can’t be forming a riot on school property, but never to meet up with the headmaster. Feeling that her hard work was finally going to pay off, she stepped off the stand with no objection and went to the office.

. . .

Three days have passed since the incident, and although Mahiru has kept quiet since then, the students continue to buzz about the topic.

“Do you think they’ll actually split up the school?”

“No way, they probably just got Mahiru to be quiet by saying that they’ll raise up her grades if she does.”

“How do you think the school will be like with split up species? How many vampires are in this school anyway?”

“This is all stupid, I can’t believe people are actually liking the idea of separation.”

A student who seemed more than excited for if the idea of a split school passes as a rule is Angie; her excitement showed with the way she kept bubbling over how easy it’ll be to find vampires if they’re all tracked down in one area, and Korekiyo had to do his best in keeping her quiet before her downgrading excitement gets heard by the higher-ups and she gets suspended for it (again).

This news doesn’t get to Miu though, as in, she’s so sure that no change will happen that she doesn’t bother mentioning it to Kokichi, who hasn’t brought it up once. If anything, she was more fixated over the fact that he hasn’t said anything about it. “Hey Kokichi, what do you think of that dumb separation rumour going on?” Miu finally asks when she believed that he’s been intensely staring at her on their walk home long enough.

“Ah, well, since you want to know, Miu,” he breaks into a smile and starts, and it looks like he’s been waiting for her to give him a chance to share his thoughts for days, “I’m actually a bit worried. I mean, I’m not too worried since I have thousands of members in my organization ready to protect me at any moment, but I am a little nervous that this separation thing will make my vampire identity really apparent and a certain someone will take action on that.”

He’s very vague, but Miu knows exactly what he means. She couldn’t help but smirk, “Are you seriously that scared of Angie?”

“Angie? Did I say Angie? I don’t recall saying her name,” Kokichi plays oblivious and breaks it when he realizes that it’s pointless, “I believe I have all the rights to be scared of her, she always talks about hunting down my kind.”

“Yeah, but she hasn’t actually hurt a vampire even once,” the inventor pointed out, “I don’t think she has the balls.” Seeing that Kokichi still seemed fazed, she added, “Besides, you got the gorgeous girl genius here to protect you. I know you’re weak and puny, so you don’t have to beg me to protect you, I pity you enough.”

“How assuring. What are you going to do? Use your sleep-and-eat invention against them?” Kokichi asked sarcastically.

“No! I’m still working on that…” 

\- - -

An assembly was called into order in Hope’s Peak for all grades, an assembly that announced the new rule that vampires are no longer allowed to drink blood on school property. And… that’s it, there’s nothing more; no other rule about separation. Kokichi felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders from hearing that, but Miu was less than happy.

At the cafeteria, the inventor took no time in complaining about the new rule. “What the fuck kind of shitty rule is that!? This isn’t fair! First they take away blow jobs and now they take away the right to be bitten by vampires, it’s all stupid!”

“Never in the history of this school have they allowed blow jobs, and we should be thankful for that,” Kokichi replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“You seem pretty okay with this, why is that?” 

“I’m just glad that they never went with that separation rule. Besides, you only don’t like this rule because it restricts you from your fetish, don’t you?” he asks playfully.

“N-no!” Miu denied and looked to the floor, twirling her hair. “I mean, that’s not the only reason why…”

Coming to where they sat, Celestia made no haste in inviting herself in between the two. “Hello, Kokichi, how are you this morning?” 

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing!? Don’t push the gorgeous girl genius out of the way like she’s chopped liver!” Miu fumed.

“Oh? But I didn’t; isn’t it literally impossible for someone to push their own self?” Celestia asked her, earning a surprised and lost look from Miu and turning back to Kokichi.

Kokichi laughed at Miu’s lost look, “Nishishi, did she take away your voice, Miu? She’s a hero, in that case.”

“Let’s cut the chit-chat short,” Celestia leaned in closer to the boy and lowered her voice, “Kokichi, I want you to meet me in private.”

Despite her speaking quietly, Miu still overheard and cried, “Eeeeh…! No way…! You’re really trying to get Kokichi’s shrimp dick right in front of me? Y-you can’t! Kokichi told me that the school never allowed blow jobs!”

Feeling a small part of her vein pop out, Celestia was beginning to become irritated of Miu’s presence but still keeping up a smile. “Well, Miu, you seem very concerned of what Kokichi does with girls when you’re not around; of course, if you were actually good in giving blow jobs then you wouldn’t be having to worry about such a case, would you?”

Miu whimpered at Celestia’s over demeaning undertone and Kokichi let out a slow whistle. “Dang, she got you again. Although, just so you know, Celestia, I’ve never allowed Miu to touch me; don’t want the smell of a dog to catch on to me.”

“F-fuck you guys! If I’m a dog, then I’m a really pretty dog! You all are just jealous!” Miu shot back, not being able to think of anything better to say.

“Mm… Yes, well, maybe we should go right now, Kokichi? I don’t think the dog has had her rabies shot; I’m more of a cat person, anyways…” Celestia requested.

“Sure thing,” Kokichi accepted and got up, “It seems unsanitary eating lunch next to a mutt.”

“You’re seriously going with her!? Fine, whatever, I don’t care if you lose your virginity to this goth bitch!” Miu huffed and shifted her head away from them.

“...Is she done?” Celestia asks, now getting up alongside him.

“Yeah, she usually barks for attention like this, it’s normal,” Kokichi explained and with that, they walked off and ignored Miu when she quickly shifted back to them and shouted, “Wait, come back! I’m not done, dammit!”

Celestia led Kokichi to the backstage of the auditorium, where no one else was at and they were hidden behind curtains. 

“Oh my, you look quite tense, Kokichi, why is that?” she asks, taking notice of his stiff shoulders.

Kokichi answers, “I’ve been carrying stones on my back all day, that’s all.”

“What’s the point of making an obvious, unnecessary lie?”

“It’s just to amuse myself; but you catch on pretty quick, you’re not making this any fun.”

“Yes, well, I catch on to a lot of things, like how you’re guards are up because you don’t trust me, and how you don’t want Angie to know that you’re a vampire.”

Hiding his surprise, Kokichi kept up his smile, “What makes you think so? Angie can’t do a thing; Tenko shows that she’s a vampire loud and proud and never once has Angie hurt her, or at least successfully hurt her.”

“Yes, but you’re not Tenko. You can’t defend yourself on your own. You take yourself out of her radar by coming off as a human, right? There’s no point in trying to lie, I can tell your bluff.”

“...Okay, so I’m afraid of Angie, what are you going to do with that kind of info? Mock me for it?” Kokichi confesses, dropping his smile and showing his irritation.

“Of course not, I’ll never stoop so low as to mock someone for a fear of theirs. No, instead I’ll make an offer with you: become my servant and I won’t give away your secret to Angie.”

“So instead of mocking me, you’re threatening me.”

“It’s not a threat, it’s an offer.”

“Reword it to ‘become my servant or I’ll give away your secret to Angie’ and now it’s a threat.”

“Well then, I guess it is a threat,” Celestia stares at Kokichi with piercing eyes, “Yes, Kokichi, I’m threatening you. Become my servant or I’ll tell Angie that you’re a vampire.”

\- - -

In class, Miu couldn’t focus on the lesson, being too focused on Kokichi. He hasn’t told her what he had in private with Celestia, and it gave the girl many thoughts that she didn’t like. When she asked him earlier before class began, he kept avoiding her questions or playfully brushing it off with sayings like, “It doesn’t matter.”

She refuses to accept that any sexual contact between them occurred, and so she decided to bring her case to the well-trained detective in the school, Kyoko.

“So, from what you’ve told me, Celestia spoke with him in private and now he refuses to tell you what happened?” Kyoko asked to be assured that she got things right, which Miu nods her head “yes” in reply. “Right, so it seems to me that they’ve either made a deal together or-”

Miu jumped to an assumption, “A deal to fuck; I knew it! Celestia gave Kokichi a BJ for money!” 

“No, you’re very wrong here. Celestia looks too highly of herself, she’ll never give someone who she believes is below her- especially someone like Kokichi- a ‘BJ’ for money. Wait, will she…?” Kyoko thinks about it, “No, she won’t. I’d say that she forced him to make a deal with her and his trust issues and habit of hiding things is keeping him from telling anyone.”

“So… he’s giving her a rim job.” 

“No, stop that.”

Miu begins to fume, “She’s forcing him to be her sex slave! That bitch!”

“Miu, I’m telling you that Celestia is not doing anything sexual with him, she’ll most likely barf with even the thought of that.”

“Jeez Kyoko, you’re a really shitty detective! I mean, just think about it; you got a boy like Kokichi under your control and you can do whatever you want with him, what girl wouldn’t want to fuck him?”

“Let’s see… me and all the other girls who have standards, so that’ll explain why you’re not one of them.”

“What!?” Miu felt a bit of blush creep into her cheeks. “I don’t want to fuck him! ...Or want him to fuck me! I’m no shotacon!”

“Alright then, getting that discussion out of the way, do you understand the case between Celestia and Kokichi now?”

“Yes, I understand that that goth bitch has made Kokichi her plaything and that I’m a better detective than the Ultimate Detective herself, which makes me a quadruple genius!”

Kyoko groans, “Seriously? What’s the point of telling me all this if you’re just going to ignore me in the end and make things up?”

“I’m not making things up, it’s the truth!”

“Alright then, give me proof.”

“Sure thing! I got a shit ton of proof! Um…” Miu tries to think of something and runs into a dead end. “I don’t need to show you proof, just watch Kokichi and Celestia and that’ll be proof enough!”

“You know what, Miu? Just to see the look on your face for when you realize that you’re wrong, I will.”

\- - -

Kokichi wakes up from his coffin and groans. Today will be the first day that he becomes Celestia’s butler and the thought of that makes him want to fall back into an internal sleep. Well, it’s not so bad, he gets an expensive looking tux for free that he finds surprisingly comfy, and the thought of making the gambler regret ever threatening him also gets him excited. 

Exactly when he stepped into the school grounds, he could feel the stares from people who find it surprising that he’s wearing something so expensive and formal looking, and more so in the victorian-era. He does enjoy attention, but this kind of attention has him wanting to ignore everyone around him. 

In the cafeteria is the first time that Celestia gave him an order in front of people. “You can’t sit down, Kokichi. To be a great butler, you must stand up at all times.”

Suppressing any kind of negative emotions, he simply smiles at her and stands up from his chair. Another order was given straight after the last one, “Kokichi, go refill my cup of tea.”

He picks on to how she’s going to say his name whenever she gives him an order, and that she’s most likely doing it so it’ll be emphasized to everyone including himself that he’s obeying. But he’s fine, he’ll tolerate this… he has to go refill her cup of tea.

The only way for him to refill tea is to pay up to the lunch lady, but it’s okay, the money will be worth it. He walks to her now, chirping, “Celestia, I got your tea!”

Just when he was close to her, he lets the cup fly out of his hand and fall right at her, and it would have if not for Hifumi jumping right in front of her and screaming out “no” as if he’s saving her from a bullet. “Oopsies, I dropped it. Sowwy,” he apologizes childishly and knocks his head just so he could get on her nerves. If it was any other person, Celestia would be shouting with her eyes popping out, but she knows that being angry is exactly what Kokichi would want, and she doesn’t want him to have that satisfaction.

“Oh my, it looks like you still need a lot of training before you can be an elite butler for me,” she begins to speak louder, “In order to serve me, Kokichi Oma, I can’t be having you not knowing how to hold on to cups. Since you are my servant now, Kokichi, I’m going to need you to behave yourself.”

Her words strike nothing in him but irritation and the smile he has on his face becomes harder to have on.

From the table nearby them, Miu and Kyoko sit together and watch. “Ya’ hear that? She’s calling him her servant,” Miu speaks lowly to the detective, “She’s got him as her sex slave; called it!”

“No, she’s making him serve her as a classic butler, that’s very much like her,” Kyoko counters.

Celestia grabs the leader by his bowtie that he has been instructed to wear and whispers in his ear, “Because if you don’t behave yourself, I will tell Angie about your real identity.”

From where the two girls were sitting, they couldn’t quite see what Celestia was doing being so close to the side of Kokichi’s face. Miu’s low voice to not grab attention was abandoned as she repeatedly pounded on the table and shouted, “Holy shit, she's biting his ear! She’s biting it right in front of everyone!”

“Quiet! Quiet!” Kyoko put her arm over Miu’s so she’d stop smacking the table, “She’s only whispering to him.”

Kokichi found it unnecessary to smile now; the way she emphasizes his name has grabbed the attention of all passersby, and the last thing he wants is for people to think he’s actually enjoying this. Besides, realizing that he can’t irk her one bit and is going to have to try makes it all the harder to actually keep up a smile.

Celestia begins to taunt, “Aww, what’s with that frown? This is your job, you chose to become my butler.”

“I have to be your butler,” Kokichi corrects her.

“Precisely. Although, you’re certainly not doing a good job as one; I told you to gel your hair back as it is a part of your uniform, did I not?”

“Did you? I remember Yasuhiro telling me something like that, isn’t that strange…?” Kokichi takes notice to the way Celestia’s eye twitched when he mentioned that name.

“That really is strange. I believe I need to train you better, you’re really disobedient.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say it’s because I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader… and because I’m not really enjoying this.”

Being with Celestia was already bad enough for the boy, but at that moment, he heard a voice that only made things worse. “Yah-hoo! Alola! I see you’ve made Kokichi your butler,” Angie jumps her way over to them, “I can’t see a reason why you’d make him one, though, considering that you probably rank him as a ‘D’ or ‘E’. Unless… maybe… it has something to do with your likings in vampires?”

“Yes, that’s exactly why,” Celestia agrees, making Kokichi tense. He feels stupid now for thinking that someone like Celestia would actually keep his secret, especially after him purposely getting on her nerves. The gambler continues, “I made Kokichi my butler because although he’s obviously human, he has the look of a stereotypical vampire. I’d make a real vampire be my servant, but for whatever reason, none of them wants to serve me. I can’t think of a reason as to why…”

“I could think of a few,” Kokichi mutters and shuts his mouth when he felt his foot get pounded by hers; considerate of her to not press down with her heels.

Angie’s smile turned into a disappointed pout. “Really…? Okay, I see… But you seem to know a lot of vampires, mind telling me some?”

“I can’t think of any at this moment because my mind erases whoever is beneath me in the rankings. I actually forgot about you until you popped yourself right into our discussion.”

“Aww… That’s too bad,” Angie puffs her cheeks and then brings back her positive expression as if throwing the conversation she just had away. “Well, thanks anyway. Bye-bye!” she waves to them and skips away until her appearance was lost into the crowd.

Kokichi watched as Celestia sat back down and sipped away at the newly poured tea that Hifumi has brought to her as if nothing to speak about has happened. “So… why’d you lie about not remembering any vampires?” he asks, getting her attention.

“Because I’ll never tell someone as lowly as her who’s a vampire, she’ll only do something disgraceful to them,” she answers and adds with a wink directed at him, “Unless, of course, a vampire decides to get on my nerves.”

For a second Kokichi felt protection until hearing that last statement and remembered who he was dealing with.

“Ahh…! You see that? She’s tricking him into trusting her!” Miu accused nervously.

“Tricking Kokichi into false trust? That is literally impossible,” Kyoko dropped her theory without a thought about it.

Miu ignored her, beginning to pout, “What’s he relying on her for? I’m good at protecting him… I got well-trained hands unlike that skeleton of a chick who looks like her bones would snap like a twig…”

“Relying on her…? Are we seeing the same thing here?” Kyoko questioned, “He’s obviously being forced to be her butler.”

“That’s it! I’m gonna make that bitch square up!” Miu got up from her seat and Kyoko tried to persuade her into sitting back down or she’ll blow their cover, which she ignored. Watching her run off to the two, Kyoko sighed, “Why do I even bother…?”


End file.
